El relog de mi vida
by Selva 125
Summary: Erza X Natsu. "La realidad lo golpeó de frente: Erza no regresaría hoy a casa. Y mientras tanto, las agujas del relog se habían parado." Este fic participa en el Reto de Marzo-Abril: "Citas random con Natsu" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"


**Disclamer: ****Este fic participa en el Reto de Marzo-Abril: "Citas random con Natsu" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore". Ninguno delos personages que vereís a continuación son de mi propiedad. Pero el título sí.  
**

* * *

_Tic-tac, tic-tac__**….**_**La melodía del reloj de bolsillo sonaba lentamente, sin prisa. Cosa que a Natsu, le desquiciaba. Sobretodo hoy.**

_Tic-tac, tic-tac__**…**_** ¿Hacia cuanto que esperaba allí sentado, mirando atentamente como las agujas caían en cámara lenta? Unas 5 horas. Y con cada minuto, la esperanza de verla aparecer por la puerta se desvanecía. Porque hoy no era un día como los otros.**

_Tic-tac, tic-tac__**…**_** ¿Pero que más daba si llegaba tarde? No era la primera vez que ocurría esto. Pero si era hoy…**

_Tic-tac, tic-tac__**…**_**Natsu meneo la cabeza. No, solamente debía de ser fruto de su imaginación. Su amiga de melena de fuego no estaba al tanto de ello. Era imposible. ¿Verdad?**

_Tic-tac, tic-tac__**…**_**El joven Salamander oyó unos pasos que se acercaban desde la lejanía. En un segundo, su corazón se calmó, y su mente se relajó, pensando en que por fin había llegado… **

_Tic-tac, tic-tac__**…**_** Error: los pasos no eran los de la guerrera, si no los de su otra camarada, Lucy. Y no eran unos pasos lentos y serenos, como los de costumbre. Porque hoy no era un día como de costumbre.**

_Tic-tac, tic-tac__**…**_** La rubia tendió un cartel a su amigo. Si le hablo o no, Natsu no podría decirlo, puesto que el ya no la escuchaba. Solamente miraba el rostro familiar que aparecía en el papel. Solamente podía observar sus rasgos finos, sus ojos obscuros como una noche de verano que reflejaban inocencia y pasión, su esbelta figura, sus cabellos largos y luminosos, como el fuego que ardía en su interior. Solamente podía ver eso y el número de infinitos ceros a la derecha que ornaban el cartel. Un cartel de "busca y captura".**

_Tic-tac, tic…_

**La realidad golpeo al muchacho de frente: Erza no regresaría hoy a casa. **

**Y mientras tanto, las agujas del reloj se habían parado.**

* * *

-Natsu, ¿estás ahí?-**llamaba a su amigo un minino alado. El gatito volaba de un lado a otro, buscando a su amigo, sin resultado alguno.**

-¿Lo has encontrado?-**le pregunto Lucy, recibiendo un no por respuesta.-**Entonces, vayamos a ver abajo.-**le propuso la joven, suspirando**.-Quizás lo encontremos.

**Sin embargo, no había rastro del Salamander. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, como de costumbre, desde hacía varios meses. Desde ese día…**

-¿Ni rastro de Natsu?**-les pregunto casi afirmando Loki, el novio de Lucy, mientras Mirajane les servía algo.**

-Como siempre.-**le contesto la rubia, sentándose lentamente, como si le hubieran machacado el alma.-**Estoy preocupada: desde el intento fallido de huida de Jellal que Natsu no es el mismo. ¡Ya no hace bromas, y se pasa todo el día solo, en vete a saber tu donde!

**Lucy dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus lindos ojos. Su novio la abrazo, intentando reconfortarla lo mejor que podía.**

-Esto es el colmo.-**dejo soltar Gray al lado suyo.- **¿Hasta cuándo Natsu va a comportarse como un niño mimado? Debería de enfrentarse a la realidad, en vez de quedarse en su rincón.

-¡Gray no digas esas cosas!**-le regaño la maga estelar, levantando cabeza**.- ¡Natsu sufre mucho! ¡La desaparición de Erza lo ha dejado destrozado!

-¡Si, pero él no es el único que sufre aquí!**-le replico el chico de hielo, teniendo por respuesta el silencio de sus compañeros.**

-Si tan solo supiéramos en donde se encuentra…-**susurro Mirajane, con la mirada perdida.**

-Pero Erza está bien, ¿verdad?**-pregunto inocentemente Happy. Lucy lo miro con ternura y preocupación, y lo arrullo, para dar seguridad a ese pequeño ser.**

-No lo sé Happy. No lo sé…

* * *

**El frio viento del invierno se mezclaba con el sol radiante primaveral. ¿Fue un rayito de calor o una pizquita de frio lo que le despertó? Nadie lo podría asegurar. Ni el implicado en cuestión podría decirlo.**

**Así que Natsu se despertó. Su mente tardo varios minutos en volver a la realidad. En ese instante, se encontraba en el tejado del gremio. ¿O era el de la biblioteca? Poco importaba.**

**En un reflejo, Natsu pensó en mirar la hora que era. Sin embargo, recordó que su reloj había dejado de funcionar desde aquel día…**

**El muchacho de fuego volvió a su trance, atravesando el espacio y el tiempo, hasta llegar a ver unos ojos marrones como una noche de verano. Hasta la primera vez que los vio.**

_**De repente, Natsu se encontraba sumergido en sus recuerdos, como si estuviera viviendo el presente. Corría sin rumbo, en busca de un extraño animal que se le había cruzado por el camino. **_

_**Pero el animal había desaparecido, sin dejar huella. Decepcionado y agotado, Natsu se tiró a la hierba, y se quedó observando las nubes que pasaban en el firmamento y el reflejo del agua cristalina que mojaba sus pies. En tan solo un segundo, se quedó dormido.**_

_**Fue ahí cuando una voz le despertó:**_

_-¿Estas bien?_

_**Y fue ahí cuando la vio.**_

_**Era una chica, más o menos de su edad, de unos ojos marrones como el chocolate caliente que le gustaba tomar, con un brillo especial, pero algo tristes. Su carita era una mezcla de una de las muñecas de porcelana de Lissana, y de una guerrera pura y dura. Pero lo que más le impacto, fue su crin, de un rojo intenso. Sus cabellos, en los cuales se podían ver los reflejos del Sol. Su melena, de una rareza y de una belleza sin igual… Natsu estaba embobado ante esta imagen. **_

_-¿Estas bien?-__**volvió a preguntar la chica.**_

_**El Salamander asintió, hipnotizado por esa extraña criatura.**_

_-¿Necesitas ayuda?__**-le pregunto la chica, ofreciéndole su mano.**_

_**El pequeño salió de su trance, y volvió a asentir, siendo elevado por la mano de la niña. Natsu noto que su mano era fuerte, pero muy suave…**_

_-¿Seguro que estas bien?__**-le pregunto de nuevo.**_

_-Sí, no te preocupes.-__**le respondió por fin Natsu. El chico se estiro y rugió, como si fuera un dragón. Ante la cara anonadada de la extraña, el rio.- **__¡No hay nada mejor que rugir después de una siestecita! ¿Quieres probar?_

_-No, gracias.-__**le respondió la pelirroja.- **__¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?_

_-No, tranquila, ya sé dónde está mi gremio.-__**le respondió.**_

_-¿Tu formas parte de Fairy Tail?__**-le pregunto la chica, sorprendida.-**__Y yo que pensaba que no escogían a los canijos…_

_-¡Quien es un canijo aquí!-__**se quejó el joven Salamander, haciendo sonreír a la chica. De repente, el chico se quedó pensativo, y le pregunto:-**__¿No serás la nueva?_

_**Ella asintió, haciendo que Natsu sonriera, y le diera la mano, feliz.**_

_-Mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragnir. Bienvenida…esto…_

_-Erza. Erza Scarlate._

_**En ese momento, Natsu pensó que la sonrisa de Erza era la más bonita del mundo.**_

**El nombre de Titania floto unos instantes en su mente, al igual que la sonrisa más bonita de esta tierra.**

* * *

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que tú dices, Gray: todos aquí hemos sufrido bastante.**-le daba la razón Mirajane.-**Es por eso que deberíamos todos entender el sufrimiento de Natsu, y darle apoyo.

-Ya, ¿pero cómo le podríamos dar apoyo si él no se acerca a nosotros?-**pregunto Wendy, dejando a todo el mundo pensativo.**

-Yo creo que se acercaría más, si ciertas personas dejaran de decir cosas que no deberían decir…-**intervino Loki, mirando de reojo a Gray y Gajeel. **

-¡Esta sí que es buena! ¡Como ahora el chico está mal, todos tenemos que inventarnos un mundo en el cual nada malo haya ocurrido!-** Gajeel, mientras Levy lo intentaba retener.**

-No hace falta que mientas.**-le contesto Loki.-**Todos sabemos la participación de Erza en el intento de evasión, y su nueva reputación. Al igual que la muerte del condenado**.**

**Un silencio se produjo alrededor de todos los que participaban en la discusión. ¿Quién iba a suponer que Jellal no moriría a manos del consejo, si no que moriría justo cuando escapaban? Aunque, finalmente, el final había sido más feliz, al menos para Jellal: cuando encontraron el cuerpo en el rio, este tenía dibujado una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa sincera y llena de paz…**

-Sin embargo,** -prosiguió el espíritu del león**\- no creo que sea necesario el meterle en la cabeza vuestras ideas de muerte…

-¡QUE IDEAS!-**grito Gray, dando un puñetazo a la mesa.- **¡NO QUIERES QUE LE DIGAMOS LA VERDAD! ¡QUE ERZA ESTA MUERTA!

**En ese momento, broma del destino, entro Natsu. La furia inundaba sus ojos.**

-Erza no está muerta…-**susurro, apretando los dientes.**

-¿Por qué tú lo sabes?**-le pregunto Gray, sarcástico.**

**El silencio se instaló en la sala. Todo el gremio estaba observándolos, tensos, casi sin respirar ni pestañear.**

-No está muerta.**-repitió el chico de fuego, sin moverse.**

-¿Ah, sí?-**volvió a preguntar su rival.**

-Natsu…Gray…parad…-**les pidió Lucy, intentando poner orden, sin resultado.**

-¡Escucha atentamente, estúpido!-**empezó a decirle Gray, acercándose a su amigo.- **¡Erza no nos ha dado noticias, ha desaparecido! ¡No ha dejado rastro! ¡Así, que no soy el único aquí que piensa así! ¡Porque lo está! ¡Admítelo! ¡Hasta tú debes de pensar que ella ha pasado a mejor vida!

-No…

-¿No qué?**-pregunto Gray, empezándose a enfadar.- **¡Deja de comportarte como un niñato! ¡Todos aquí sufrimos por ello! ¡Pero hay que aceptarlo! ¡Tienes que aceptarlo!

-Gray…

-¡Erza está muerta!

**De repente, el puño del Salamander golpeo con fuerza la cara de Gray, tirándolo unos metros para atrás.**

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR NUNCA MAS ESO!-**le grito, lleno de rabia en su interior.**

**Y la pelea estallo. Golpes iban y venían de los dos bandos. Fuego, hielo, toda clase de cosas volaban por los aires. Nadie se atrevía a intervenir. Era la primera vez que Natsu perdía el control de esa manera. **

**A un momento dado, cuando Gray estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, y que Natsu estaba por darle el golpe final, Lucy se abalanzo sobre el chico y le grito:**

-¡NATSU! ¡PARA POR FAVOR! ¡A ERZA NO LE GUSTARIA VEROS PELEAR!

**En un solo instante, su ira se apagó. Miro a sus amigos, muertos de miedo. Miro a su amigo, dolorido. En sus ojos, Natsu entendió que los dos llevaban la misma pena. Y pensó en Erza.**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces, el salió corriendo, dejando una escena caos en el gremio de Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo? Ni el mismo corredor lo podría decir. ¿Hacia dónde corría? Ni él lo sabía. ¿Por qué corría? Quizás para atrapar una sombra de cabello carmesí…o quizás para atrapar sus recuerdos.**

_-¡Natsu! ¡Por qué siempre andas peleándote con Gray!-__**le reganaba una niña de unos 12-14.**_

_-¡No es mi culpa si el siempre viene a buscar pelea conmigo!__**-le contesto un Natsu, mucho más diminuto y más irresponsable que el de ahora.**_

_**La chica lo cogió de la oreja, arrastrándolo con ella.**_

_-¡Ay ay ay! ¡Ay, Erza! ¡Ay, que hace, ay daño!-__**se quejaba el niño.- **__¡Ya te vale con la tunda que nos has dado adentro!_

_-¡Quédate a gusto con que haya retenido mis golpes!-__**le dijo ella.- **__¡Y deja de quejarte! ¡Menudo llorica!_

_-¡No soy un llorica!__**-protesto.**_

_**Y sin el menor aviso, la pelirroja lo tiro al suelo. Natsu observo el lugar en donde estaban. Se quedó sin palabras: habían muchos árboles, teñidos de diferentes colores, al igual que un número infinito de flores, cada cual más hermosa que la otra. También había un lago, sereno, pacifico, cristalino, de un color que superaba cualquier magia de este mundo. Un paisaje familiar…**_

_-¿Lo recuerdas?__**-le pregunto la mayor, esbozando una sonrisa. El menor asintió con la cabeza: era aquí que se habían conocido. Hipnotizado por el panorama, solamente minutos más tarde, se dio cuenta de la pomada que ella aplicaba en sus heridas**_

_-¿Qué haces?-__**le pregunto.**_

_-Calla y déjame curarte.-__**le ordeno la guerrera.**_

_-¿Por qué me curas a mí y no a Gray?-__**le pregunto, inocentemente.**_

_**Erza lo miro a los ojos, y le contesto:**_

_-No lo sé. Pero siento que me quedare por siempre a tu lado. Y no me molesta la idea.-__**y sin más dilaciones, prosiguió su trabajo.**_

_**Sin saber porque, él se sonrojo ante esta respuesta. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó al sentir la mezcla de rosas y lavanda de su melena. Su olor, algo especias, mágico, sin igual…**_

_-¿Es una promesa?__**-se atrevió a preguntar el chaval.**_

_-Obviamente.-__**respondió la chica, volviendo a su trabajo.**_

_**Y así se quedaron, el uno curando las heridas con extrema delicadeza, y el otro contemplando, en silencio, el panorama y a la chica.**_

**Natsu volvió a mirar a su lado derecho: la niña había desaparecido, al igual que el paisaje hechizante del lago.**

**Solamente un olor a rosas y lavanda se quedó, inundando el aire.**

* * *

**Horas más tarde, Natsu sintió a alguien detrás de él. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, giro la cabeza: detrás de él se encontraba Lucy, tendiéndole una mano amiga, con una sonrisa acogedora.**

-¿Te encuentras bien?-**le pregunto, cuando el chico se levantó.**

-Sí. ¿Qué tal Gray?

-Un poco machacado, pero nada que no se pueda curar.-**le respondió ella. El Salamander sintió alivio ante esa noticia.**

-Yo…lo siento…no quería…yo…

-No pasa nada Natsu.** –Le interrumpió la rubia.-**Lo sabemos.

**Los dos se quedaron en silencio, el uno mirando el cielo, y el otro mirando un pequeño reloj de bolsillo.**

-¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?**-pregunto la maga, curiosa.**

-Es un reloj que me regalo Erza, cuando éramos pequeños**.-le contesto, esbozando una sonrisa.-**Ella me decía que si algún día lo perdía, me golpearía tanto que terminaría por cambiar de rostro.

**Los dos jóvenes sonrieron ante esta imagen. Lucy se acercó a ver mejor el famoso reloj: era uno muy antiguo, de estos del siglo XVIII, con bordes de oro y agujas negras. **

-Pero no parece funcionar.-**le comento.**

-No, no lo hace. Antes sí que daba la hora, pero desde que Jellal…

**Natsu no termino su frase. El mismo se calló, sin querer recordar todo lo que había pasado. Lucy comprendió su tristeza, por lo cual se quedó en silencio, respetando su pena.**

-Cuando cumplí los 15, Erza me regalo este reloj.-**soltó a un momento dado.-**Me dijo que lo había encontrado en una tienda de antigüedades, en uno de sus viajes. El de la tienda, un viejo bastante peculiar, le había contado que este no era un reloj de bolsillo común y corriente: él era un reloj de la vida. Según le conto, este reloj unía para siempre la existencia de las dos personas, de forma que estuvieran juntas hasta que la muerte las separase. Si una de ellas moría, sus ajugas dejarían de funcionar.

**Natsu dejo de mirar a su compañera, concentrándose en observar el regalo de la pelirroja. La rubia intento abrazarlo, pero este se deshizo del abrazo, sin inmutarse.**

-Yo…yo supe que Jellal iba a ser condenado a muerte. Yo tenía…tenía ganas de ir a salvarlo, tanto como Erza…Así, que me uní a un pequeño grupo que quería ir a ayudarlo.-**confeso, dejando sorprendida a Lucy.-**Ella intento detenerme, diciendo que era un locura, que no podía ir así como si nada… Pero yo no la escuche, y me enfade con ella. Sin embargo, termine arrepintiéndome por haberle dicho tantas cosas malas. Así, que no fui. Y la espere. Pero nunca volvió.

**El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, con la sola diferencia que, después el joven estallo en cólera.**

-¡Ella me lo había prometido! ¡Ella me dijo que siempre estaría a mi lado!

-Natsu…

-¡Pero rompió su promesa! ¡La rompió! ¡Y es por mi culpa!

-¡Nastu, no…!

-¡SI ERZA MURIO ES SOLAMENTE CULPA MIA!

**Fue entonces que ocurrió lo impensable: el joven Salamander recibió un cachetazo…de parte de su amiga.**

**El joven, más sorprendido que dolorido, miro a su amiga anonadado.**

-¡Deja de hacerte la victima!**-le regano Lucy.- **¡Que Erza se haya ido no es culpa tuya! ¡Y no menosprecies la fuerza de nuestra amiga! ¡Ella no se dejaría morir a si porque si! ¡Y menos sabiendo que sería lejos de ti!

-Pero Lucy…es mi culpa si…

-¡No me interrumpas! -**le ordeno, furiosa.-** ¡Además, ella es responsable de no haber tenido su promesa! ¿Y qué más da eso? ¿No te parece más importante saber que este bien?

-¡Pero a mí nunca…!

-¿Nunca qué? ¡No me digas que nadie ha roto un compromiso que tenía contigo, porque no es cierto! Entonces, ¿Qué tiene de importante ese juramento? ¿Qué te lo haya hecho ella? Dime, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Erza?

**El golpeado se quedó pensativo. En su mente, un montón de recuerdos pasaban: su encuentro, sus peleas, sus reproches, los momentos de alegría y de tristeza, el consolándola y siendo consolado, sus escapadas al lago, unos ojos iguales a una noche de verano, la sonrisa más bella del mundo, un perfuma de rosas y lavanda, una cabellera reflejada por el sol del color de la sangre…Todos esos recuerdos tenían la misma protagonista.**

-Yo…yo la…la amo.-**susurro.**

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Más fuerte!**-le ordeno la maga.**

-La amo.

-¡He dicho que más fuerte!

-¡LA AMO! ¡YO AMO A ERZA SCARLATE!**-grito a los cuatro vientos.**

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí parado?-**le pregunto Lucy.-** ¡Búscala!

**Y sin pensárselo dos veces, Natsu salió corriendo, sin mirar un instante atrás, sin rumbo. Sus pies, guiados por los recuerdos, lo llevaban al único lugar en el mundo que se le podía venir a la cabeza: el lago. **

**En cuanto llego allí, se dejó llevar por su instinto, y busco por todas partes. ¿El qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, es que un trocito de Titania se encontraba allí, en ese lugar. **

**Porque era en ese lugar en donde ellos rieron y lloraron. Porque era allí, sentados en unas rocas, en donde compartían secretos, pensamientos, verdades, guardados bajo llave en un lago de cristal. Porque era en ese aire, entre esos árboles centenarios, en ese Edén, que ellos se habían conocido, y habían crecido, madurando poco a poco. Porque ese lugar era una parte de ellos.**

**Y finalmente, lo encontró: entre unas rocas en las cuales ellos solían sentarse, el joven Salamander descubrió una carta, escrita con su puño y letra, firmada con su perfume, un olor de rosas y lavanda.**

"_Querido Natsu,_

_Lo más seguro es que encuentres esta carta cuando yo me haya ido. Porque sí, tengo pensado ir a ayudar a mi amigo Jellal a salir de prisión. O por lo menos, a intentarlo sacar de allí._

_Yo ya me había unido a su grupo antes que tú supieras toda la movida. Es por eso que, cuando tú me lo contaste, me puso furiosa contigo. Yo ya había asumido las consecuencias de mis actos. Sabía lo que me podía ocurrir, tanto si lo lográbamos como si no. Ya había hecho mis adiós con todo lo que formaba parte de mi vida, preparándome a lo que iba a venir._

_¿Pero tú? Seguramente ni te lo imaginaste. No paso por tu cabeza el que podrías no volver a ver a ninguno de tus amigos de Fairy Tail. Era por__eso que no quería que fueras: porque tú aun necesitas a este gremio. Necesitas seguir aquí, al lado de nuestros amigos. A mí no me importa el que me ocurra algo, con tal de que estéis bien. Con tal de que estés bien._

_¿Te recuerdas el reloj de bolsillo que te regale? Aquella vez, se me olvido decirte un detalle: el reloj une a dos personas, solamente si crees en el otro. Este se puede parar si por alguna razón, dejas de creer en el otro, o incluso de confiar en ti mismo, aunque sea un instante. _

_Natsu, sé que esto será difícil para ti. Sé que es difícil confiar en una persona que ha traicionado una promesa. No sé si nos volveremos a ver, ni si saldré viva. Solo se, que eres lo más importante de mi existencia. Si pudiera, me quedaría el resto de mi vida a tu lado…pero no puedo. No por ahora. _

_Lo único que puedo hacer, es añadir algo a nuestra antigua promesa: pase lo que pase, aunque este lejos, siempre estaré contigo. Porque estamos unidos atreves de cada objeto, de cada momento que vivimos juntos. Es nuestro destino._

_Se feliz, pase lo que pase._

_Te amo._

_Erza Scarlate." _

**El joven volvió a mirar la carta. Y por primera vez desde hacía bastante tiempo, ri****ó****. Ri****ó**** por su amor correspondido, por su falta perdonada, por la esperanza recuperada, por los momentos que nunca se olvidan, por la nueva promesa, la que nunca iba a olvidar. Por la felicidad de Erza, por la de sus amigos. Por la suya.**

**Fue en ese momento, cuando recibió una llamada de la que le había abierto los ojos. Su voz era una mezcla de llanto y de felicidad, tapada por un barullo de gritos de alegría, la cual le pedía entre lágrimas de venir al gremio. **

**Natsu colgó el teléfono, y reposado, decidió ponerse en marcha hacia su gremio. **

**Y mientras tanto, las agujas habían comenzado a girar, retomando el tiempo perdido.**

_Tic-tac, tic-tac…_

**FIN**

* * *

_**10-4-2015, Viernes, 16:33 en Canada.**_

**Hola de nuevo para los que ya han leido alguna de mis historias, y bienvenidos a los que es la primera vez! No voy a hacer muchos comentarios sobre esta historia. Lo único que tengo que decir, es que es la primera vez que hago una historia sobre una pareja de la cual no soy fan. Menuda rara estoy hecha!*risas* Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de las faltas ortográficas. Dejad reviews, y si no podeís, dejad chocolates para esta pobre escritora. *más risas, y ganas de comer chocolate* Nos vemos la proxima vez, sea con la nueva serie que tengo pensado en escribir, sea con otro one-shot, que escribire más adelante...me imagino yo.**

**Un abrazo fuerte, de vuestra servidora,**

**Selva125**


End file.
